Power Ranger: The Darkness from the future
by dragonfire53511
Summary: What if in the future a creature of pure chaos desire for more power and is unable to harness the dark energy in his time so he steals. A time transport from the time force to return to the period where the evil in the galaxy was change forever….


-1**Title:** The Darkness from the future

**Pairings:** none

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney whoever. I don't make any money off this, don't sue the poor college student! The only character I own is Wraith .

**Summary**: What if in the future a creature of pure-chaos desire for more power and unable to harness the dark energy in his time he steals. A time transport from the time force to return to the period where the evil in the galaxy was change forever….

**Author Notes:**

Chapter 1: Countdown To Destruction Revisited

As Andros destroy Zordon's tube a ripple appear in front of the wave of gold energy the energy wave slowed and turned as it seems to be pulled towards a black orb that appears. The energy then begin to be sucked into the orb causing it to pulsate and grows. Zordon's energy wave is consume in moments by the orb as it starts to take shape. Andros attack the thing but finds himself ran through with a large shard of Zordon's tube which was being held by Ecliptor

As Andros feel to his knees and his life's blood spilled on the ground he witness the birth of a creature that had forever put the galaxy into the hands of darkness. As Andros fell to the floor and his eyes slowly drifted shut. He saw Ecliptor going to his sister side and raise her up into his arms as her eyes open. Andros saw the blank stare of his sister back at him as he only manage to say.

" Karo… "

Before his heart stopped and he died.

Wraith looked at Andros fallen body before looking at Ecliptor whom was now standing and looking his way and Wraith spoke and his voice shook the chamber from it power.

"That pitiful being cost me the power that was rightfully mine all these century ago."

Ecliptor looked puzzled at the being in front of him as Dark Spectre appear feeling a force of true evil and the being raised his right hand and shot a beam into Dark Spectre chest. Ecliptor was about to go to his master aid when Astronema stopped him and said.

" Stop "

Ecliptor did as Astronema order as Dark Spectre body started to fade from existents as Wraith consumed Dark Spectre power as well. Wraith smiled with a mouth full of fangs as the last two remain villain looked at him in amazement as Dark Spectre screamed in agony before imploding on himself Wraith then turned and spoke to Astronema and Ecliptor.

" I come from the future that will never be thanks to me I am your lord and master now and unlike Dark Spectre I know what you two our."

Astronema bowed as did Ecliptor as they rose to there feet Astronema said.

"What our your order my lord ?"

Wraith smiled and rose his hand and a map of the earth appeared through Wraith power with three area glowed on the maps one Turtle Cove another is Mariner Bay and the final one was in Briarwood an said.

" I plan to take command of Dark Spectre force and recall them to earth to theses three area on earth and locate and aid the evil that dwells there once they pledge there obedience to me."

Suddenly across the known Galaxy were ever Dark Spectre forces our the sudden image of Wraith appears to all of them. Many of the evil lords and kings stop there celebrating and look on in confusion as well as tremble in fear from what they feel from this image. When Wraith speaks the armies of darkness shudder and go silent.

" I am Wraith, Lord and Master of what was once Dark Spectre. Before any of you think this means you can return to the ways of before forget it now or suffer there fate."

Suddenly images of Dark Spectre death by Wraith hands and the absorption of Zordons powers played for them all followed by.

"Face it separate you all could not defeat one single ranger team let alone a ranger and look at you know there on the run because were all working together. But in his attempt for power Dark Spectre put you all in great danger his greed allowed Zordon to remain intact when his very energy was the thing destine to destroy you all. Follow me and I pledge that evil will flood the known galaxy and beyond. That why now I call you all back to earth now bring your prisoner and your powers there our brothers and sisters in arms awaiting the sound of destruction , chaos and doom."

As Wraith image fade from view the minions of the darkness scrambled to find there way to get to earth first so they could impress Wraith with the prisoner they all had manage to capture.

As Wraith turned back to Astronema and Ecliptor they bowed and Wraith smiled. Wraith cut his hand and his blood dripped on the floor as it Astronema and Ecliptor laid witness to Wraith's minions called Wraths.

" Meet my minions they our the Wrath they do my bidding an they …"

The Wraths started to replicate by dividing themselves in half.

" An you can see they can become a large army in a short time and better then anything you currently have. Astronema these our your royal guards they will obey you and Ecliptor in any missions you choose for them also when I deem a mission necessary they will automatically obey me first."

Astronema and Ecliptor stared in utter amazement as ten wraths became twenty and twenty became forty and forty became eighty and eighty became a hundred and sixty and the number continue to grow.

As the wraths grew in numbers Astronema yelled out her first orders.

" In the name of our Lord Wraith conquer Angel groove and imprison any power rangers that our found in it."

Wraith nod his head as he did the wraths all went through the walls of the chamber and head for Angel groove. Wraith could hear the screams of people echo from all around as the Wrath with brutal affiance did as Astronema commanded. As Wraith walked towards the chamber next door he said.

"Leave Andros corpse were it lies and the chamber destroyed as a symbol as the end of the era of the worthless rangers."

As Wraith enter the next chamber a throne materialized in the center of the chamber as Wraith sat down he said to himself.

" The end of goodness has begun long live the reign of evil."


End file.
